dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SupremeVegeta15/Ss11 Reviews
I am now doing real Reviews. So tell me what to review and I will review it. My grading system is: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds: Incredible Yugioh: Very good Dragonball Z: good Bakugan: okay Avatar: Below Average Deul Masters: Cheap ripoff Pokemon:lame and terrible GT part 2 Pros - Tien is a main Character. -Tien is married to Launch -The origin of his third eye is revealed. -Name of his species makes since because I think the iris is part of the eye. -Somewhat creative. Cons -haif of the story is a ripoff of DBZ -Tien and Launch is too predictible. -His son's name is just a combo of Tien and Launch -Super Irisian does not sound cool and the discription makes it even lamer. -0 pictures - The names of his race don't make since. I mean come on:Eleve,Oeil,Ojo,Alumno. I had to use a translator just to figure out what they mean.It turns out that Oeil is french for eye. Eleve is french for pupil. Ojo is spanish for eye. Alumno is spanish for pupil. When a name is a reference to something keep it in the same language and don't use the same reference twice. I like this story but since half of it is a ripoff of DBZ my grade for it is: Deul Masters. IP Pros - Didn't expect Tao to be the villain again. -Original Cons -That wish made Tao too powerful -Krillin is the main character. -Goku and Vegeta along with their youngest sons were killed off. -Yajorobe saved the day even through Krillin was the main character. -0 fusions - Why does it has lines? Grade :Avatar because it was somewhat injoyable. The Forgotten Pros - Original - GT isn't cannon -good villains - I like the Benefactor Cons -good story but way too long -the name doesn't sound exciting. - no pictures Goten aint Gohan's son. Grade: Yugioh All my Fanfics Pros -Creative -original -Action packed Cons - Bad grammar -bad spelling -overpowering Grade:Bakugan AP Pros -original -Good grammar -Keeko is very strong but not unbeatable. Cons -No pictures of Keeko. -Saiyan names are supposed to be references to vegetable not snacks. Grade: YU-Gi-Oh 5Ds IR pros none cons Buu shouldnt exist. he was reincarnated. That means that right after he died He was instantly reborn as Uub. noncanon buu is too weak Buu is lame. Grade: Pokemon KC 200 years after GT everyone would be dead Shenron would not let Goku ride him like a horsey. terrible spelling Broly is dead. Everyone's OOC Broly cant speak full sentences. He can only say kakorot over and over again. Shenron can only grant 2 wishes not 3. Super saiyan 5 looks dumb and 6 is way too powerful. How does Naruto get into the db universe? Mister Satan cant beat Buu Broly Who the heck is Dalas? Shenron dont have a brother. random pictures. Makes no sense at all. Whoah this may be worse than KD Grade: worst than pokemon. This is 1000x worse than Dragon Ball Evolution. Category:Blog posts